FT: Somnus
by Kitani
Summary: Frozen Teardop oneshot. Miss Darlian's last couple musings before sleeping for 30 years.


I have to admit that Frozen Teardrop's plot confuzzles me but the artwork is so pretty! It's by the same person who illustrated Blind Target and I see why they used the artist again. She knows why to make the boys look pretty. Anyway, something that suddenly picked my brain when I read what wikia has on the current chapters.

Just beware of spoilers for Frozen Teardrop! =O

* * *

Mars. Probably considered one of her life projects. Devoting her life to world peace, defending it and maintaining it was a calling she heard even at the Academy.

Placing slim fingers against the glass window by her seat in the shuttle heading towards the red planet, Relena Darlian watched the stars and dark, empty space fly by. No matter how many times she stared up into the blue sky on Earth, this lifeless territory always took her breath away. Captured her attention and just made her think.

And feel lonely. That one of her strongest, solid pillars of strength decided to protect her from afar. Just like her brother.

_And within this endless night_

_In despair_

_A sunrise can be seen_

_The morn', the time of awakening_

Closing her eyes to shut everything out, Relena leaned back into her seat. It was his choice. They fought differently, but the feelings were still there. Pushing them on to a future they wanted to see happen.

An urgent beeping suddenly brought the young woman back to the present. Her attendant was suddenly at her side, holding out a digital pad with flashing, red letters of two words she wanted to deny acknowledging.

CRYOS MARTIALIS

"Vice Minister, if you would please make your way to the pod," said the blond, female shuttle attendant.

That time already?

She felt an odd sense of reluctance as she rose from her seat, yet her loyalty to duty pushed it aside. Relena strives to protect the people, their interests and peace itself. Her family, both of them, had similar goals and visions that would one day be realized. Still, this decision had its own risks.

Looking towards the one who stood on the other side of the pod as she pressed a forefinger to the digital pad, this time the screen asking for a DNA scan for 'RPD', Relena gave him a brave stare.

"I won't remember, will I?" she asked the tall, long haired man with blue eyes of the only family she had left in this world.

"For a while, no. Some things cannot be so easily erased. I don't believe in that kind of theory."

She smiled, knowing he was trying to reassure her that they would meet again. He loved her, in his own way. He would always look after her, whether on Earth or asleep on Mars.

"Brother, you will be there when I wake up?"

He nodded, his long bangs falling in front of his eyes as he offered her a hand to help her into the pod. She took his hand and clutched onto it for as long as she needed while getting into the pod. When she was secure, Relena looked up towards the large door that was a see-through piece of pressure proof glass.

Locking eyes with Milliardo, Relena smiled gently.

"Be careful. And don't wait forever to wake me up."

Zechs stared down at his little sister. The one person he would risk almost anything for. He knew the chances of her recovering even 30% of her memory was unlikely the moment she falls asleep in this chamber. Still, she had to keep fighting. He had to protect her. The future would always depend on Relena.

"Yes."

The door hissed as it slowly lowered and then clicked closed over her body. The mist of the gas that would freeze her body began to enter through the vents on several sides of the pod. He didn't dare tear his eyes away from hers as her lids started to close. Brave until the very last minute. His lips twitched in a semi show of fondness that he knew would turn to a grimace of pain the moment she was asleep.

_So that he may never awaken_

Her face relaxed completely, her arms went limp on the cushioned pallet lining of the pod that she lay on. Yet as he stared determinedly down at his younger sister, Milliardo would never forget the innocent smile on her lips. It made her look so much younger.

Exhaling a shaky breath, the ex prince and former Lightning Count turned away from the pod and headed back towards the front of the shuttle until he reached the cockpit. Resting his hand against Noin's shoulder, he bowed his head so his long hair completely obscured his face from view.

The dark haired woman tightened her grip on steering handles as her jaw clenched tightly.

"We'll see her again, Zechs," she murmured softly yet the strength in her words rang out in the solace of the small cockpit.

"I know, Noin. I know."

* * *

Fini.

No sequel for this. Just a short scene of what I thought Relena's moments were before she became frozen in that pod and then called the 'Little Prince'. Like the series that borrowed themes from Wizard of Oz, this new novel borrows from Sleeping Beauty. Huh. So whatcha think?

The lyrics are from a song called Somnus from FFXIII versus. Since there was tons of sleeping going on, I figured it fit. Its really pretty. Definitely a song I suggest you listen to! Thanks for reading.

=D XD =D XD =D XD =D XD =D


End file.
